overlord One-shot
by Booksavior69
Summary: This is my first ever submission on this site so please read and criticize my writing skills I'm not good with summaries. depending on the reaction of this I might continue it but no promises please enjoy.


**A/N-(2) I tried fixing some of my** **mistakes you all pointed out but I'm unsure if I got them all also I have revised some parts of the story again im not sure if this is any good so please leave a review as they help alot for me to improve in area where im lacking also some time in the future**** I will change the title as I am making a second chapter so look forward to that. :)**

**A/N I am unsure if im follwing the rules set in overlord for the Npc's and my writing for fight sceans may seem a little weak compared to others but, ****the type of story I have in mind is that Ainz is teleported to the new world alone with Aura and Mare durring the time of the thirteen heros sorry if that is not to your liking and for the flat dialouge please leave reviews as they help me imprirove my writing. and if their are any mistakes i have made durring this please point them out, I guess that it for now please enjoy.**

Overlord

It's been an eventful two months since the announcement came that informed people the shutdown of the most played Dmmo-rpg, Yggdrasil. people were enraged and saddened of that fateful e-mail. some took it harder than others such as one player known as Momanga, he had invested years into this game and now soon it will mean nothing in the next three months. All he has done to keep his empty guild existing will have been for nothing, not wanting to face the harsh reality he ignored the e-mail and continued to play as if nothing had changed.

In all his time in Yggdrasil after his friends left one-by-one and had giving him their equipment, he had to manage the upkeep of their home and wanting to put their creations to use and not let them be forgotten he would sometimes use them outside of their guild, of course he could do it alone only to be ambushed by pk'rs who had resented his guild and nearly get killed by some of those groups in one-sided fights only to flee, thus leaving him no choice but to use his friends creations in the beginning he would feel guilty for doing so. After some time however he was over it, seeing them in action was a spectacle to see, especially when using them to fill roles his friends had once filled and of course he would make sure that they were cared for after every fight and would repair any gear that was damaged.

When the shutdown was scheduled for this week he could no longer ignore it and he started to prepare, himself mostly and remained hopeful for some of his friends to return even just for a while.

Then the day came, in a few hours the servers will shutdown and it will be the same heartless routine again when he logs out. Living in a world where humans were no different from his avatar, only this time there will be no escape from it. Even if there are other Dmmo-rpgs to play, none of them can hold a candle to Yggdrasil where he had made most if not all of his more positive memories of living.

Momonga was sitting in the empty conference room on the 9th floor waiting for some of his old guildmates to come and hopefully spend the remaining time on one last group venture or maybe just to have one last goodbye.  
The only member to come today was Peroroncino, staying for an hour they mostly talked about life outside of Yggdrasil and walked around the 6th floor exchanging memories of the glory days until Peroroncino had to leave for his job, but just before that Momanga had given him a goodbye card.

There was still five hours until the shutdown, but as he waited, five hours became four, then three. In those two hours he left the conference room thinking that he will know when they are logged in with his UI and started to aimlessly walk around the Great tomb of nazarick. Looking around the empty grand halls, he was amazed at how well his guildmates have decorated it. Even seeing the maids stand-by gave Momonga a pleasant feeling, until he saw one of his guildmates log in and immediately casted [message].

"Hey Herohero," barely holding in his joy, "it's been a awhile since you last logged in,"

"yea sorry about that, work has been killing me lately," said the black slime, "where are you anyway?"

"I'm just walking around the 9th floor, hold on I'll come to you,"

"thanks, Momanga but I only had enough time for a quick chat, my job has me looking just like my avatar, I'll see you later ok." Logging out just as the guild leader opened the door to the empty room.

"Yea right, when will that be exactly," feeling frustrated and alone he yelled out in anger, "DAMMIT, why did no one else come," Knowing the answer already he sat back down in the empty room filled anger and sadness," Am I that forgettable, have they forgotten all that we have done, did it mean so little to them."

Calming down Momanga began to take back what he said, 'No that's not fair for me to say, they all have their reason for leaving, and I hope their all doing well IRL, I suppose I'm the only one acting like a child wanting to throw a party.'

Looking at the other end of the room he saw the guild weapon, the Staff of Ainz Ool Gown walking towards it he remembered how all his friends grinded forever in both raw materials and cash items to complete it, but in all that he never thought of using it, thinking that their hard work would be wasted he would use it for the last day. "perhaps, they wont mind." Equipping the staff, he left the empty room and went straight to the throne room.

Looking at the throne of kings from the door he felt cheated that no one came this far to see just how screwed they were, imagining the scenario in his head with his friends at the back and the pleadies buying time in the front as they all got ready for an epic fight but like most things IRL it never happened.

'it almost did' he thought.

The guild alliance was indeed the most unexpected threat that the guild has ever faced since, some of the guildmembers were pancaking like Blue Planet, Peroroncino, and Ulbert, whose abilities would be hindered in the throne room, not wanting to face the entire amount of players, while others like Touch Me, Takemikazuchi, and Yamaiko were getting pumped at how many players were actually going to make it. It was getting tense when they got passed most of the lower floors until they entered the 8th floor and any remaining players were quickly killed after wards.

Sitting on the throne he looked at all the flags that adorned the throne room and started to reminisce about the past, remembering how it all began with Touch Me and himself getting a chased by a group of some PK'rs and later forming one of the strongest guilds in YGGDRASIL. Looking to his right he saw the Overseer, Albedo who was equipped with the World Class item Ginnungagap, knowing full well what Tabula did was deceiving to the guild but Momanga ignored it since he was no longer here.

Curious as to what he made her out to be he looked at her bio, then looking at his time a little less than three hours remained skimming it he read the last few words 'she's a slut' feeling a bit jarred at that last statement and feeling that it would dirty the title of 'guardian overseer' he decided to change it. But also, a little thought came to mind as to what, slowly typing 'she loves Momanga' and feeling a little embarrassed about it. he thought about changing it again but stopped himself from doing so feeling that once was enough. A minute has passed, he thought about logging out early but stopped himself, the last words of Ulbert passed his mind 'if you plan on going out, go out with a bang that kill you and your enemies." Looking at the time, he still had about two hours until the shutdown. Thinking about how reckless Ulbert was on his last day blowing up an entire pvp felid on Midgard and the rest of his guildmates who had wanted to 'go out with a bang' he thought about doing the same.

Seeing as after midnight he will be back at work earning a fraction of his boss's pay check as he slaves away like Herohero, going about his day in a toxic environment not even seeing the stars or the moon, and living a dull life until he dies of old age or exhaustion like his mother. personally he rather prefer the ladder.

But before any of that happens, he wants one last exciting memory of doing something that goes against all of his safety principles he has followed and wanting to 'go out with a bang' like the rest of his friends needing, wanting to feel 'alive' in the only world he truly felt human. He gets up from the throne but before he leaves, he turns and gives Albedo a Goodbye card. Thinking it appropriate he left the throne room entering the treasury going past his creation grabbing all of the world items, including Atlas.

Finding it had taken months of planning and tracking down the group of thief's who called them selves the Umbrian Judicators a small guild of twenty player who specialized in information gathering it was a mix of humans and demi-races, unleashing the furry of Ainz Ool Gown upon them and taking the rest of their treasures as 'interest' lucifer called it. Of course they came back with a vengeance but after a humiliating defeat they backed off.

After grabbing any other valuables from the treasury he left, and after thinking that he will die faster alone and not having much fun for the last day he wanted to bring one of his friends creations with him for some defense, until the conversation with Peroroncino came to mind. After explaining what he had done with the his and the others npc's Peroroncino didn't mind only making a dirty joke of 'breaking in his own creation' and insisted that he use his sisters, Bukubukuchagama's creations today saying that, yet again, she ruined another h-game he had his mind fully set on playing, he even pre-ordered it and when he found out that his sister was the voice actress for the main heroine he immediately canceled it but he was offered no refunds for it. causing him to have a full out argument with her that resulted in him apologizing to his sister in defeat, Letting him vent out his frustrations and feeling his pain for no refunds he agreed jokingly, then Peroroncino asked where her creations were at, changing the direction they were going.

Using his guild ring he instantly teleported to the 6th floor walking up the arena to where the Guardians were stationed. Standing motionlessly in the VIP booth were two dark elf children. The girl Aura with short messy gold hair wearing a light red scaled armor under a white vest with gold trims and pants to match, standing next her was her brother Mare who had short straight gold hair at neck length wearing a blue set of the same scaled armor but wearing a skirt both had eyes of blue and green opposite to each other.

"command: follow" said the overlord leaving the booth, the twins followed behind. Just before leaving he decides he was all in on this reckless plan and had taken all of their pets with them, thinking that he'll use them in the fight. He felt great unrest leading the two precious creations of Bukubukuchagama in to certain death but knowing that after midnight he could live with some guilt in his heart.

Teleporting the trio outside the tomb they began to make for a pvp area surprisingly it was found to be empty, seeing as he has about an hour and thirty minutes he begins to prepare for the fight of his life, making traps and buffing himself. After preparing he gives the world items of Avarice and Generosity to Mare, even if the exp will be useless after the fight Momanga still wants to measure how much exp he can gain as they were hardly ever used.

With that done five minutes were taken from the clock and Momanga begins a sever wide Announcement

"To any and all noobs on this server this is Momanga of Ainz Ool Gown, if any of you worthless shut-ins want I am carrying all ten, or rather eleven world items in my guilds possession right now, I know some of you still feel rather sour after our great victory of the great raid so come to my location at X so I can remind who is the strongest player on the server."

Letting out most his anger out on the announcement lets him clear his mind, allowing to let him realize how completely stupid he is after rethinking his actions. He feels instant regret but its to late to turn back now, mostly because the message board is filling up quickly of outraged players and already he sees a group of players coming his way quickly looking at his clock only a minute have passed.

"Oh, what have I done Punitto Moe," looking back at the twin dark elf's behind him with their Heteromorphic eyes he begins to ask forgiveness from Bukubukuchagama, already hearing in her in his head, "I forgive you big brother Momanga, now DIE!"

On that note the players began to appear around him and the fight quickly started, it began with a three v three, then a eight v three, and soon a twelve v three but in the chaos of battle the traps began to spring, and the summons quickly began to engage the other players, but more kept coming.

Some players came for vengeance hoping to kill the guild leader, others for entertainment board of waiting and wanting to do something, while a few came out for the same reason Momanga did for one last memory of Yggdrasil. As the chaos the single player Momanga had made, it slowly turned from a one v hundred to a full out battle royal with players fighting other players and some even having a good time doing it, using all of their spells and skills to their fullest, they came out knowing that after today nothing else will matter and some followed what Momanga had done and came out with all of their hard earned items and gear. Some even came with nothing just for laughs, some kamikazed into group battles just to have the last laugh, but Momanga was still fighting for his life, avoiding AoE spells, summoning his and the npcs beast to join the fight and guiding some players to fight each other trying to survive the mess he has made as the completely out of controlled royal slowly died down Momanga was surprised he was still alive but there were still three players left and still misfortune favored him today as his UI identified them as the guild players who had stolen Atlas two Demi players one a fighter build while the other resembled mage and a single heteromorphic player that resembled the golem Nishikienrai only this one was wearing a red cloak, they were the last group left on the field riddled with god-level loot.

"So, the guild leader still lives" said one

"your gonna pay for what you did to us you filthy lich" said the other

"yea, Momanga you have a lot to answer for"

That last comment came from the traitor Vismuth, not taking his eye off them he looks at his UI and sees that both the elf twins and himself had taken a lot of damage and his mana pool was running dry but he had enough for one last play.

"About that, how about you three drop dead," Momanga said coldly, "Especially you Vismuth, damn traitor"

"Still on about that again Momanga I told it was nothing personal." Said Vismuth, "it was just a job and when they tried to kill me for it I planned on giving it back to you, of course you and the others tried to kill me too-"

"Shut up Vismuth, don't make excuses, I know after Steeling Atlas from us you made your own guild of info brokers that's why you made your guild so small"  
Vismuth showed an angered emoji face, "Yea your right, I guess my mole told you everything didn't he" he huffed

Momanga showed a smirk emoji, "It costed a lot to get that info from him but after we traded some rare items he told us everything we needed to know" talking along Momanga began to silently cast delayed spells.

"oh, I bet it did after you and your damn guild invaded us and stole all of our treasure, after that some of my members quit completely and to pour salt on the wound Ulbert decide to Nuke us after we cornered a lot of you which further made others quit."

Pulling out twin silver sickle daggers Vismuth pointed directly at Momanga, "And I intended to pay you back by killing you again and again until the end." before Momanga could even say another word Vismuth made the first move."Enough of this we're getting back our world item and kick you into the ground Momanga!" screamed Vismuth then they all began to make one last fighting charge.

"I don't see that happening," said Momanga still standing still as Vismuth leaps in with a skill intended to overlord only for him to say, "because you are already dead, [time stop]" "What!?" was all that Vismuth could say frozen in mid-air as Momanga began to walk away his blade only inches away from him

Time stopped for about 20 seconds enough time for Momanga to heal the elf twins and move away from the delayed spells as time began to moved forward Vismuth and his group were in front of seven tier seven spells at point blank. After the spells went off Momanga saw Vismuth still alive but unmoving, he walked over to him and ready to cast [grasp heart]

"Dammit all, so its still my defeat," said Vismuth laying down defeated, "yes it is" replied the Overlord standing above him  
"Damn you Momanga I'll never forgive for what you've done" nodding in agreement to Vismuth he simply said, "The same to you" hearing that Vismuth begins to laugh hysterically, "so that's how its then, so be it"  
he begins to offer his twin sickles to The guild leader, "take them, these are my guild weapons," "why are you offering me them?" "because I'm utterly defeated, you destroyed my guild and dissolved it of it members and now I lay on my back defeated with out so much as even causing you a single point of damage" slowly taking the weapons and putting them in his inventory.  
"When you log out Momanaga, I hope you are cursed with misfortune" Vismuth spites him one last, "I already am." replied Momanga and Vismuth laughs again until the Guild leader casts [grasp heart] dissolving his body.

Looking at his time he had three minutes before the shutdown. He picked up the loot dropped by every player and gave them to the elf twins to carry in their inventory, with looting done he sat down on the heavy foggy area away from the pvp area and looked up at the sky feeling mentally exhausted about tonight looking at the twins he sat back up and told them to sit down.

Finally, he looked at the count down and dreaded the end

11:59:48

I need to wake up early

11:59:50

Ah, works a pain

11:59:52

Maybe I go eat at that noodle shop

11:59:54

Yea that sounds good

11:59:56

I'll miss all of you

11:59:58

It's been fun

00:00:00

00:00:01

00:00:02

00:00:03

HUH!?

"What's happening right now I'm supposed to have logged out by now, wait don't tell me those damn shitty devs Pulled a prank on us." Then thinking back to his server announcement he quickly began to call the GM, but couldn't he couldn't bring up his menu.

"huh, what's happening, why can't I get out my menu," starting to panic from thinking about the large amount of angry players who will no doubt hunt him down, he doesn't even hear the voices behind him until he turns around.

"u-um l-lord Momanga do you need any more help"  
"Yes, lord Momanga are there any other enemies we need to hunt down,"

looking down at the Twin dark elf's he is stunned at what he is seeing, he sees Aura smiling brightly and Mare looking nervous at him.

'NONONONONNONO this can't be happening the VR tech is not this advanced for facial expressions for an AI, Let alone voice acting what's happening' he thinks, until he begins to smell the air around him and feel the damp ground under him. He gets up and looks at the twin elves, who in turn start to feel a little nervous.

"um, lord Momanga is everything alright did we do something wrong" Aura questioned with a puzzled face  
"p-please t-tells l-l-lord so we may make am-amends for our mi-misdeeds" Mare quivered looking nervously at their lord  
finding his words he begins to speak trying to make sense of what's happening.

"No, no have done nothing wrong I just need help contacting the GM," Momanga said, while the twins looked at each other they began to look nervous again, until Aura speaks up,  
"Were sorry lord Momanga but we don't know what a GM is were sorry for being so useless." they quickly kneeled but Momanga stopped them, "Please no need for that, let's just leave the area for now and go to Nazarick." the overlord said, the two elf's followed close behind

When leaving the area the fog still lingered only getting thicker as they tried to get out getting close to tree did Momanga started to see that it was a large green tree like that of a forest not like any on the Helheim server Momanga was used to seeing. he was starting to get nervous and he began to leak out his aura of death unconsciously, causing the trees around him to wither.  
seeing the trees suddenly wither and its leaves fall in droves he stops, "What's happening," questioned the overlord slowly his panic rises as more of his aura leaks out from him and starts to hurt both Aura and Mare as they both stop and curdle into themselves, "L-lord m-momanga please c-control your power" pleaded Aura, "aahh, m-my lord your h-hurting us." cried Mare, only then did Momanga realizes that his passive was at work and franticly trying to turn it off, slowly calming himself and trying mentally to turn off his passive from harming the twins, slowly the aura dissipates.

the twins slowly get up shaking in fear, as Momanga apologizes, "I'm sorry for that you two, I lost control and my death aura began to spill out", explained the overlord, still shaken aura speaks up, "its ok lord momanga were fine, right Mare" looking at her brother he speaks up, "Y-yea its f-fine lord m-momnaga I-I can heal the both of us." nodding his head momanga is feeling deeply regretful at what he has just done, causing harm to his friends creation he mentally checks if any of his passive is active and restrains them. As Mare cast [heal] on himself and Aura, Momanga wishes he could offer them a healing potion and wonders where is his inventory if he can't use his UI then where are his other items then his right hands feels differently he looks and sees that its in a void of its own and he grasp something and slowly pulls out a red healing potion.

putting back the putting back the potion he walks to the twins, " Aura, Mara put these on I don't, think were in Helheim anymore."  
not wanting to disagree with their lord they put on the 'necklace of flight' and started to follow their lord in air.

As they got higher and higher the twins looked around seeing an entirely different land scape, and Momanga began to realize they were no longer in Yggdrasil either. Momanga stopped and for the first time he saw the moon brightly lighting up his surroundings, not covered over in a toxic haze and what he believed to be stars decorating the sky, getting a more clear picture of his surroundings he saw the land un-fold before him with forest and hills and large mountain range further beyond.

"Blue Planet, I understand now why you loved nature so much."  
"l-lord did you say something?", asked Mare, nodding his head the overlord was lost in the natural beauty around him wondering if this is what the earth looked like before humans destroyed it. Then turning his attention back to his situation.  
"Do you two see any structures anywhere, human made or otherwise" asked their lord  
Aura immediately spoke up, "yes, lord Momanga over there" pointing in the direction of a large city, Momanga begins to fly towards it.

"hmm, most likely a human city" he slows down and talks to the twins, "I'm not sure if that city is dangerous or not, if they attack us we will immediately flee back into the forest" then mare suddenly spoke up, "B-but lord momanga, why must we flee from some humans, y-your the strongest of the supreme ones and with our help we fight back." Aura agreeing with her brother spoke her piece, "Mares right my lord, we don't need to be wary of some weak humans."

Momanga was surprised at what they had just said, referring to humans as weak so easily and supreme one?, questions for later,  
"Listen hear you two, the reason I do not want to cause any trouble here is so that no humans keep coming to fight us, it would grow rather tedious would it not and I'm sure you two need to rest after today right?" the twins looked at each other again then Aura spoke up, "We can keep going my lord, no need to trouble yourself with us" Mare nodding in agreement, then their lord put his boney hands a top their head and started to pat them, "no need to push your selves so hard you two, but I suppose their is a something I can give you for your needs, but for now lets just go to the gate and if we are let in we will wait for the mourning then we can look for Nazarick" said Momanga removing his hands from their heads, "y-yes, lord Momanga" they both said looking down their faces a bit red.

landing near the gait they started getting closer to the main gait and seeing it was closed he walked up to what he believes to be the guard satiation, but no one was in, looking through the gate he sees a lone individual and begins to call out to him,

"Excuse me sir, but can you open the gate, I'm sorry for the late hour but I have plenty of coin for compensation" however momnaga began to feel a familiar presence as the individual walked closer then Aura began to speak up, "Um, lord momanga that's a zombie" looking at her again and back at the supposed zombie momanga started to see its glowing red eyes.

"why would the guards let a zombie roam about," getting curious and not wanting to part of an incident he cast [detect life]. To his shock however there was none, then he casted [detect undead] and shockingly found that the entire city was filled with them "there is no one alive in city, is it a plague or something" looking back at the twins he doesn't want to expose them to any more danger especially if they were to turn into an undead he wouldn't be able to ever forgive himself.

"You two wait here I don't think it's safe for you to enter" shocked by his words Aura and Mare protested,  
"But lord Momanga we can't let enter alone," aura declared for the safety of her lord, "yes, s-sis is right we have to protect you lord" Mare said supporting his sister.

both were frantic on both sides not wanting any harm come to each other until Momanga proposed a compromise that they follow over head wearing rings of 'greater immunity' to disease and poison and after about ten minutes of walking through the undead city there was no sentient undead to be found just normal ones. Then he casted [detect undead] again, and found that there is a single vampire in the area although its level was quite low he was hoping to get some answers from it he floats back into the air and flew to its location followed by Aura and Mare.

The vampire was in the large castle at the center of the city, wondering if it was somehow related to who ever did this and not wanting it to escape he casted [perfect unknowable] on him self and told Aura to use any stealth skills as well, As mare he took out a ring of 'presence eraser'.

"Ok, listen you two I don't want to kill the vampire inside the castle only to question it, so if it tries to run away restrain it," "yes lord Momanga we wont fail you," said Aura, nodding their heads, the trio entered the castle. The moon had given the interior an eerie look and the undead inside only enhanced its bleak atmosphere, Slowly they looked around but only saw the undead walk aimlessly around them, the reason the undead weren't attacking the twins was because their proximity to their lord following close behind him they entered the castle library as books were misplaced and thrown about, some were stacked in an unorderly fashion. As Momanga got close to a noise of faint foot walking he was surprised to see a little girl no taller than Aura with long flowing gold hair reading a book and taking notes.

Both Momanga and the twins were stunned stopping in their tracks as the mysterious girl continued her note taking, ignoring the trio behind her.

She suddenly turned around and saw them, freezing instantly not even a scream was let out as she felt all the air in her lungs escape through her open mouth, fully ignoring the twins beside it she slowly looked directly at Momanga fear filling her crimson eyes as she began to shake uncontrollably and before she could even find her words, the overlord took a step forward to her and in a deep noble voice she heard the incarnation of death speak "What are you doing?" however before she could even respond she quickly passed out put due to fear.

"Eeeehhh, was it something I said," thoughts in his head were racing as he tried to piece together why the little girl passed out. "Wow, lord Momanga you took her out just by looking at her, as expected of you my lord" praised Aura and even Mare spoke up, "Y-yea your p-power truly knows no bounds, you truly are the most powerful of the supreme ones."

However, after that Momanga was still processing what has happened in the pass minute only letting out his confusion,  
"EEEEEHHH!?"

**A/N I hope you enjoyed it so far, depending on you reviews I might continue this but I also might not.  
i personly feel i did not do a good job with npcs or the fight scean and i also am sorry for the dialouge if i feels a little flat i try to improve if i continue this, but we'll see what happens.  
**


End file.
